SMSTSS 13: The Lady of Shadow!
by ocramed
Summary: In a double-cross, Sailor Moon is thrown back in time, and accidentally kills the paladin Gabriel Belmont! Now, she must take up his quest to defeat the dreaded Lords of Shadow! Special guest: Ranma Saotome! DONE.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 13: The Lady of Shadows! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, five-part story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the lore of "Castlevania: Lords of Shadows" reboot, and, in no way, will there be much spoilers.**

* * *

**Part 1: "The Beginning"**

* * *

It said that the arch-types in stories are the same, and that the only the names and settings are different.

Take the Moon Princess, for example.

In the beginning, there was Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom, the center-piece of the fabled "Silver Millennium". She was in love with two men: Prince Eldarion of Gondor, and Prince Endymion of Atlantis. In fact, Eldarion and Endymion were cousins by way of their mother Lady Arwen of Rivendall, scion of Lord, who sought solace with Endymion's father after the death of her beloved Eragorn, king of Gondor at Minas Tirith. Eventually, Serenity chose Endymion as her love, allowing Eldarion to find his own destiny, betrothed to Princess Nuala, a woodland elf, before dying at the hands of the forces of the Dark Kingdom. Eldarion would be reborn as the Easterling Ranma Saotome, where he would get another chance at being with his first love…

And the rest, as they say, is history.

These days, the Moon Princess, now known as Usagi Tsukino (aka "Sailor Cosmos") and her beloved Ranma (aka "Ronin") performed their super-hero antics in a variety, including preventing yet another invasion from the so-called "Dark Dimension".

"Really, Umar, is this necessary?" Ranma said, as he looked at his bonds, made from the energies of the Cytorrak. Cytorrak was either a greater demon lord, or a dark god, who lent his power to the world of magic. He was certainly a Chaos Lord.

"Now, now, Sorcerer Supreme," said the beautiful Umar (dark-haired, beautiful sorceress type with a bent towards unlawful Chaos), as she continued to make her concoction. "Once I have made my love potion, you will be mine to do as I please…forever."

"What's with you and sex anyway?"

"It is because you refuse to pleasure me, that is why, my love…"

The Dark Dimension, not to be confused with the Negaverse, was a place where most of the Chaos Lords who are actively mischievous dwell in. In fact, it was because of the Guardians of the Universe that the Chaos Lords and their servitors were exiled to, when the Guardians, with the help of the Lords of Order, the Chosun of Jurai, and other entities of the Light, brought stability to the Universe. This didn't mean that there were no Chaos Lords that roamed the Universe, since Chaos Lords were still being born due to the nature of the Universe, but that the oldest and most egregious of the bunch were contained. Before Ranma became "Doctor Ranma", Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, his predecessor, Doctor Strange regularly dealt with the denizens of the Dark Dimension, such as the dreaded Dormammu, one of the more powerful Chaos Lords. Unfortunately, he had a sister named Umar, whose powers were just as great as her power. Luckily, save in the case of Ranma, at the moment, her focus was mainly on perversion, with her focus on "breaking" the so-called "Wild Stallion"…

"Next time I have to stop an invasion of from the Dark Dimension, I let Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate…or Brother Voodoo take point," Ranma said with a smirk.

"And miss all this?" Umar said, as she showed off her sexy garb. "How could you not be turned on by this body?"

"One, I have my own female body to amuse me."

"And you have a cute one that I want to take advantage of, by the way."

"And, two, my wife Usagi takes care of my needs."

"Well, not any more, love."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Even as we speak, Sailor Cosmos is in the company of Yumir the Unyeilding," Umar said evily.

"Wait, isn't he a hentai demon lord that is known for consuming magical girls through molestation?"

"That's right! Even as we speak, your precious Moon Princess is being molested by Yumir. And by the time he is done, Sailor Cosmos will be a mindless idiot, as her body is used up."

Pause.

"So, what do you think?"

"What I think is that Yumir will be lucky to survive after dealing with Usagi," Ranma said with a smirk.

"WHAT do you mean?" Umar said with concern.

"I'm saying that as perverted as you are, my dear Umar, there is nothing that tops the creator of Inujutsu. She has tamed an Old One or two back in her prime with her practiced arts."

"What? Your wife is NOT more perverted than me!"

"I beg to differ," Sailor Cosmos said, as she held a tiny, squid-like creature in her hand, while soaked in "goo".

"No!" Umar said.

"Yes," Ranma said with a smile.

"Next time, don't send the scrubs," Sailor Cosmos said, as she tossed what was left of Yumir at Umar's feet.

"How could she have defeated him?" Umar said in a shocked manner. "How could you have satisfied him?"

"With lots of practice," Sailor Cosmos said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"I apologize if your honor has been injured in anyway, husband," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Usagi, when we married, we made a deal when dealing with extra-marital affairs," Ranma said. "I get to have my other wives and girlfriends, and you get to do…whatever."

"Aw," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile. "That is SO sweet-"

"ENOUGH!" Umar said, as she exhibited her dark aura. "I shall not prevent something as true love to be displayed in my domain."

Pause.

"It kind of ruins my reputation as a dark mistress to be ruined."

"Well, guess whose face is going to get 'ruined' next?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she prepared her attack.

"Usagi, wait-!" Ranma yelled, too late.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon is caught in a trap, thanks to the energies of Cytorrak.

"Fool!" Umar said. "Here in the Dark Dimension, your power is WEAK. And in MY inner sanctorum, it's weaker still."

"I can't…move!" Sailor Cosmos struggled.

"As much as it pains me, I will let you live…in EXILE! HOHOHOOHOHOHO!"

With that, Umar opens a portal.

"And IF you managed to make it back, you'll be too old to be pleasing to Ranma. GOOD-BYE!"

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as he sees Sailor Cosmos being thrown into the portal.

"Ranma-!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she was tossed into the portal.

"Umar, why did you do that?" Ranma said angrily.

"If I killed your 'bunny', it lessens my chances at you accepting your fate, love," Umar said with a smirk, before resuming her work. "Now, where was I…?"

Meanwhile, in the void, Sailor Cosmos tosses and turns, as she struggled to get her bearings straight.

"I got to get a hold of the situation," Sailor Cosmos said. "I have to flip Umar's script-!"

Using her remaining energies, the Moon Princess altered her trajectory, and landed as close to her home and era as possible, using the fall of the Silver Millennium as a marker…

1047 CE: Southern Europe.

The knight Gabriel Belmont, handsome member of the Brotherhood of Light, steps forth from the monastery that overlooked the Black Sea, as he begins his quest.

"Today, I repay my debt to society, so that I may one day rejoin my Maria," Gabriel said. "In a month's time, I shall begin my holy quest for redemption…"

Unfortunately, Fate had something else in mind.

"Yahhhhhhhh!" Sailo Cosmos said, as she fell out of the portal, and knocks Gabriel off the balcony of the monastery.

"Oof!" Gabriel said, as he falls over the balcony

"Owie," Sailor Cosmos said, as she reverted back to normal, thanks to using most of her power in the attempt to find her way home.

"What is going on here?" said an older man with a white beard and pony-tail, as he and his fellow brothers stepped out onto the balcony. "And where is Brother Gabriel?"

"Um, I don't know?" Usagi said. "I think I landed on something…"

The man who would be known as Brother Zobek looks at the strange girl, and then at the balcony, before rushing over to the balcony. He looked down over the side.

"Oh, dear," Zobek said in disbelief.

A month later, thanks to Zobek's urging, Usagi takes on the late Brother Gabriel's quest, with the hope of finding a way back home. Unfortunately, the quest was impeded by the last vestiges of the Myth Age…

"Ah!" Sailor Moon said, as she barely leaped out of the way, as Lycans attacked her. She had stopped at a village plagued by Lycans and their warthog monsters, hoping to find the Guardian of the Sacred Lake. Unfortunately, there was the Lycan problem…

"You're supposed to be a hero!" said a villager. "DO something!"

"Okay, okay!" Sailor Moon said, as she turns to utilize her "Crescent Moon Whip" to grab one of the Lycans, before smashing him into his buddies. She then twirls her whip around.

"Moon Reversal Normality!" Sailor Moon said, as she negated the effects of the full moon.

"Arrrgh!" yelled the Lycans, as they were reversed back to normal.

"Take THAT, monster mash!" Sailor Moon said.

Just then, a white horse with glowing tattoos all over its body arrives.

"Moon Princess, I'm here to take you to see the Guardian of the Lake!" said the sacred steed.

"Cool!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she climbs unto the back of the horse. "Where are we going?"

"We will enter the lands where the Old Gods still hold sway," the steed said. "Now, hang on!"

With that, Sailor Moon rides onto her destiny, not realizing that she was being watched by Zobek…

Throughout her excursion, Sailor Moon first traveled through the Phantom Bogs where she had to deal with Orcs and swamp creatures. She actually recognized some of the old ruins from the time of Middle Earth, which she missed very much. Along the way, she would come to a holy site that was dedicated to a sainted knight, many of whom knew of the old ways.

Sailor Moon bows her head and said her silent prayer.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but I need your blessing," Sailor Moon said, as she places her Crescent Moon Whip unto the altar piece. By doing that, the energies from the shrine reconfigured the weapon to do more than just destroy enemies. In this particular case, Sailor Moon can now use it as a grappler.

"Humph," Sailor Moon said, as she looked at her weapon. She then turns towards the stone crypt beneath her feet, touched it with her hand, lays a flower on it, and then leaves for her next stop. She would have many opportunities to upgrade her weapon, if she survives the waiting swamp monster that stood outside the shrine…

Upon reaching Lake Oblivion, Sailor Moon encounters a Colossus. It was a giant mechanical construct designed the ancient Artificer Daedalus.

"Who would put a Colossus in the middle of a lake?" Sailor Moon yelled, as she avoids getting squashed while trying to forget the bitter cold.

"If you wish to succeed in your quest, you will have to do better than that," Zobek said, as leaps to Sailor Moon side.

"Master Zobek?" Sailor Moon said.

"I am here for you, Moon Princess," Zobek said. "I will help you in your quest. If nothing else, I owe that much to Brother Gabriel.

"Yeah," Usagi said sadly.

"Now, pay attention, if you wish to survive your quest," Zobek said, as he charges forward to deal with the enemy.

And so, it went.

Along the way, the Moon Princess gets stronger from each encounter. And, in the process, she learns the truth behind Gabriel Belmont's quest, and how she, in the end, would become the Lady of Shadows…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 13: The Lady of Shadows! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, five-part, story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the lore of "Castlevania: Lords of Shadows" reboot, and, in no way, will there be much spoilers.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "The Middle"**

**

* * *

**

After the defeat of the Ice Colossus (called "Titans", after their namesakes), Sailor Moon had consulted with the ghost of the knight Gabriel Belmont with the help of the Guardian of the Lake named Pan, who has aged considerably since the Mythic Age, but remembered Sailor Moon from his youth. Upon seeing Sir Gabriel, she apologized for causing his untimely death, while Gabriel told her that he deserved his demise. He also added that he and other spirits were being held hostage by the Lord of the Necromancers, one of three so-called "Lords of Shadow". The Lords were monsters who sought to sow the seeds of Chaos, in order to deny humanity the right to rule unencumbered by the Old Gods of the previous age.

"It seems that that you have purpose on this quest, besides trying the find a way back home, lass," Zobek said, as he checks his equipment.

"Do you think I could do it, Master Zobek?" Sailor Moon asked. "I mean, both find my way home as well as free Sir Gabriel's spirit?"

"There is one way to find out," Zobek said, as he brings out his map. "The Lord of the Necromancers will be the most powerful of the three lords. I could journey there and pave the way for your quest. All you have to do is confront the Lord of the Lycans and the Lord of the Vampires."

"But, what will I know what to do?"

"I will give you this," Zobek said, as he presents to Usagi a small crystal ball. "You may consult with me through this."

"Thanks."

"And one more thing," Zobek said, as he presents to Sailor Moon a talisman. "This will make it easy to convert the natural energies of your surroundings and your foes to fuel your power, both to heal and destroy. It will allow you to utilize all of your power, and not just that given to you by way of the Brotherhood and by the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Moon puts in the talisman, which was in the shape of a crescent moon. She then felt her aura being realigned, as her other powers began to kick in. Ever since she arrived to this era from the Dark Dimension, Sailor Moon had to struggle without her normal powers. Luckily, her experience and knowledge remained intact.

"Thank you, Master Zobek," Sailor Moon said with a bow. "I am ever in your debt."

"Do not worry about that, child," Zobek said with a sinister grin. "You fulfilling your quest is all that I need…"

And so the Moon Princess continued her quest to the Lands of the Lycans, as she attempted to avoid the scrubs as much as possible, by focusing on their "bosses".

First, there was the Spider Queen, ruler of the Goblin Caverns (which weren't really caverns, since the roof were perforated to allow sunlight and water to pass through)…

"I shall suck on your marrow, and claim your power, Moon Princess!" the giant spider proclaimed, as it tried to capture Sailor Moon by entangling her with a spider's web.

"Ha!" Sailor Moon yelled with glee, as she leaped over the attack. "Too bad you don't know that I am already familiar with spiders!"

Sailor Moon was referring to her ex-boyfriend, and the father of her daughter Benjamina (aka "Spider-Bunny"), the amazing Spider-Man.

Using her upgrade Crescent Moon Whip, Sailor Moon latches onto a stone pillar, and pulls.

"Urgh!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she pulled the stone pillar down unto the Spider-Queen.

"Ah!" the Spider Queen yelled, as she is crushed by the pillar. Almost instantly, her power flows into Sailor Moon.

"Let's see," Sailor Moon said, just before she spits out webbing from her mouth, creating a net that entangle the dead spider queen.

"Huh. I'm just glad that I don't have to show off my butt in order to use this power…"

And then Sailor Moon arrives to the ancient city of Agharta (known for its architecture that took advantage of its waterfalls), which has been claimed by the Lycans. Having the upgrades and accessing more of her power allowed the Moon Princess to avoid a battle of attrition, although the stronger foes were still powerful, Toro the Minotaur, the master of the Labyrinth of Agharta.

"You may have defeated the Spider Queen, but you will not defeat me- ow!" Taro said, as he clutched himself, after Sailor Moon kicked him in the groin.

"Just tell me how to get out of here, Master Taro," Sailor Moon said impatiently. "All day, I had to deal with Orcs, goblins, and Lycans. I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Then…go that way," Taro said, as he points to a secret passage. "But…I shall grant you a boon for your victory."

"I didn't do anything," Sailor Moon said, as she waved it off.

"I shall grant you…the Gift of the Minotaur. BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, Sailor Moon felt strange, as tiny horns sprouted up, as well as her chest expanding.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed. "You made me into a 'were-cow'!"

"Do not worry, lass. You can hide my gift at will."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Now, my center of balance will be off, not to mention dealing with pervs all over the place…"

Along the way, Sailor Moon continued to find shrines dedicated to sainted knights, which she has used to continually upgrade her Crescent Moon Whip. She also found falling members of the Brotherhood of the Light, who carried various artifacts and scrolls on their remains. In fact, they would help her in her quest according to Zobek.

Upon her arrival to the city of Agharta, Sailor Moon faced more opposition.

"Raarrrrgh!" yelled an ogre, as he and his ogres attacked. One managed to slam a club at the Moon Princess' position, allowing Sailor Moon to climb on the ogre's back. She then roped her whip around its neck.

"Now, a little domination is in order," Sailor Moon said, as she directed the ogre to attack her attackers…

Later, while riding around the ruins of the city on a Worg (cat-bear-wolf creature that had been domesticated by the Lycans), she comes across a mute girl. Unfortunately, she fled deeper into the city.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she followed the girl into the dungeons of the city, where she came across Devils (short demons that flew around shooting fireballs at their foes).

"Heeheehee!" said the little monsters, as they threw their fireballs at her.

"Yowtch!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she leaped out of the way. She then threw a volley of Blessed Daggers at her foes, taking down the first wave of Devils. However, when the second wave appeared, they were stopped by a large, mechanical man.

"Oh, boy," Sailor Moon said, as she sized up her next foe. Or would she…?

"{Stop}!" thought the girl Sailor Moon was looking for. She then turns around to face the Moon Princess.

"{I know who you are, Moon Princess}," the girl thought. "{My name is 'Claudia', and I will help you defeat the Lord of the Lycans…}"

Sailor Moon learns that the mute girl Claudia was the last inhabitant of Agharta, a colony of ancient Atlantis. Sailor Moon was familiar with Stone Magic, but not to the degree that the Atlanteans knew. While she and her Golem protector escorted Sailor Moon through the roughest parts of Agharta, Claudia would tell stories of the city, and how she was the last of her kind.

"And once the Titans were defeated, the city fell to the Lycans," Claudia said with sadness.  
"Why don't you leave and have a normal life?" Sailor Moon asked.

"{This place…is all that I have of my father}," Claudia replied sadly. "{But enough of my pain; you have to get past the Guardian of the Sanctuary of Titans}."

"Let me guess: another Titan?"

"{Yes, I'm afraid so, Moon Princess}."

"I figured as much…"

After the defeat of the last of the Titans, the trio set about to rest that night. However, Pan appears, and warns of an impending attack on them by the Lycans. One of them implants a crystal into Claudia's golem, her Black Knight causing it to run amuck. In the ensuing chaos, Claudia is killed, while he Golem is destroyed. Sailor Moon learned that Claudia's father, in his last act in life, used his essence to fashion the golem. He wanted to always protect his daughter, even from beyond the grave….

"Please, don't die!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"It's okay," Claudia said with a smile.

"You…you can talk?"

"Of course, silly," Claudia replied. "I wanted to play the role of the mysterious one. I just wanted to live long enough to see the end of the Lycan King."

"There…is a way, through the act of union," Sailor Moon said, as she presents to Claudia her "Potarra Earrings". "Once I put on one, and you put on another, we will be as one."

Claudia looks at these artifacts…

"No, I want to be with my people. However, if I can share to you what I know, then that can be my gift to you."

"There is a way, if you do not mind sharing thoughts," Sailor Moon said.

"Then do it, before I expire…"

With that, Sailor Moon performs the Vulcan Mind Meld.

"Our thoughts…are one thought," Sailor Moon said.

"Our minds…are one mind," Claudia replied.

And then Claudia, last of the people of Agharta dies. In her last act, she gives Sailor Moon the Dark Crystal (which contains a powerful female demon that could be controlled) and the Dark Gauntlet (which enhances her strength and blows). And thanks to Claudia, she could commune with the Faeries for their power, energy and wisdom.

"Now, to deal with the Lycan King," Sailor Moon said, as she looks at her Dark Gauntlet which glowed softly.

After dealing with more obstacles, which included getting across the city's three towers, Sailor Moon finally met the Lycan King, Cornell. Night had fallen by then, which put the Moon Princess into high alert status.

"Ah, Moon Princess," Cornell said, as he circled Sailor Moon while carrying a giant war hammer. "You made it this far."

"Of course I did, Lord of Shadow," Sailor Moon said, as she squint her eyes. "I've come to destroy you."

"Destroy me? For whatever for?"

"For destroying this fine city and her people, and for causing problems to the rest of the world."

"My dear, I AM the rest of the world!" Cornell said. "This world of ours has been forsaken, otherwise, my kind would not have ruled here with abandon."

"What do you mean?"

"Your precious 'Brotherhood' was founded by champions of who sought to bring order to an age long since past. But in doing so, it severed Man's connection to the world beyond ours. And in an effort to bridge that connection, the founders of your Brotherhood purified themselves and ascended upon Heaven. However, they left behind their 'shadows', now called the Lord of Shadows…"

Cornell stretches out his hands.

"The Great Cornell founded this city in search of God, and when he purified himself, I remained, so that may destroy and reshape this land in my own image."

Pause.

"You see? Good and evil are not equal, since darkness is the natural state of things. After all, why would I be here now?"

"Good and evil are not equal, because people are given the ability to choose," Sailor Moon said. "You chose evil, and desecrated this place for your own purposes, not because you had to."

Pause.

"And I will see to it that justice is meted out for you did to Claudia!"

"We'll see about THAT, little princess!" Cornell said, as he slammed his giant hammer to the ground. It caused the ground to quake while the skies cracked."

"Ulp!" Sailor Moon yelped, as she fell over. She quickly rolled to a standing position, however, before twirling her whip overhead.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! And in the name of the Moon, I shall PUNISH YOU!"

"Bring it!" Cornell said, as he rushed the Moon Princess' position. "YAARRGH!"

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she ran away.

"Come back here, little girl!" Cornell yelled, as he swings his war hammer.

"I don't wanna!" Sailor Moon yelped.

Things got worse when the full Moon appeared overhead. Seeing this, Cornell embeds his warhammer into the ground, even as he becomes a huge werewolf.

"It's over for you, little girl!"

Sailor Moon looks up at the full Moon, even as her Crescent Moon mark began to glow.

"Actually, it's over for you, Lord Cornell," Sailor Moon said.

"In what way?"

"Did you know that I'm a Lycan, too?"

"Impossible!"

"No. I had received the curse long ago, but had been cured of it. However, that doesn't mean I can't tap into that power, if I so choose…"

With a growl, Sailor Moon slams her fist into the ground, and easily cracks it apart.

"And, just like you, my OWN power increases upon the appearance of the full Moon," Sailor Moon said, as she shifts into full werewolf mode. Her form was slightly bigger than Cornell', while her fur was white.

"ANY QUESTIONS, LITTLE PUP?" Usagi-inu said, as she showed her teeth while her Crescent moon mark glowed.

"No, my lady," Cornell said meekly.

"Good, now DIE!" Usagi-inu roared, as she pounced.

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

The next morning, Pan appears. He surveys the scene of the conflict.

"What a bloody mess," Pan said, as he sees a shivering Usagi, as she continued to wrap herself in the fur pelt that used to belong to Cornell. In her hand was a piece of a mask belonging to the Light half of Lord Cornell.

"Moon Princess," Pan said.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she sits up. For some reason, she wasn't hungry…

"It's time to go on your next quest: the Land of the Vampires."

"I don't want to," Usagi said, as she clutched herself. "Last night, I did something horrible."

Pause.

"And the worse thing about it is that I liked it."

"That is what happens when you used the power of the Dark to defeat an enemy, no matter how noble your intentions are. And I am afraid that it will only get worse for you, when it is all said and done."

Usagi merely nods her head, as she see Cornell's boot, which were now her shoe size. She also could feel the power of the Lycans flowing through her in full. She didn't have to tap into that power like one would use a ladle to get some soup; she was that power now.

"I hope Ranma won't be mad at me for what I have done," Usagi laments. "But at least Claudia and her people have been avenged…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 13: The Lady of Shadows! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, five-part story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the lore of "Castlevania: Lords of Shadows" reboot, and, in no way, will there be much spoilers.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "The Middle" (II)**

**

* * *

**

With the first piece of the God Mask in hand, Sailor Moon is escorted to the mountain fortress of the Lord of Vampires, deep in the heart of vampire territory.

"Thanks!" Sailor Moon said, as she waved the Sacred Eagle.

"Best wishes on your quest," the Sacred Eagle said, before flying away.

Sailor Moon breathed in the air. Her now enhanced senses, thanks to absorbing the power of the Lord of the Lycans, told her that the vampires were close. Unfortunately, so were other predatory creatures and monsters.

"Well, Fate favors the bold," Sailor Moon said aloud, as she ran at quick speed, which did not tire her, thanks to her lycan powers. "Or is that fools…?"

Her first obstacle was a giant that dwelled in the first structure of the mountain fortress.

"Yelp!" Sailor Moon said, as she leaps out of the way of the giant's descending fists. She had hoped she would avoid such attacks.

Nevertheless, Sailor Moon confronted her attack, by twirling around her Crescent Moon Whip over her head.

"Moon Light Surprise!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she created a blinding flash of light.

"Arrrgh!" the giant yelled while covering his eyes.

Quickly, Sailor Moon latches onto one of the giant's teeth with the hook of her whip, and then pulls the giant down to her, which allowed her to perform a Lunar Flying Uppercut that knocked the giant off the mountain.

"Dusted!" Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly, a troll appears.

"Eh?" Sailor Moon said.

"Heeheeheehee!" the Chupacabra screeched, as it blasted Sailor Moon, stealing her power and items in the process.

"Wha-?" Sailor Moon said, as she found herself weakened.

"Catch me if you can!" the creature said, before he scampers off at a tremendous speed while teleporting in the process.

"Come back here, you little creep!" Sailor Moon said, as she went after the thief…

After getting her stuff and powers back, Sailor Moon, after dealing with the Knight Specters (ghosts who serve the Crow Witch out of pity), went on to deal with the Crow Witch, whose love for another condemned her to haunt the fortress forever.

"Don't you know who I am?" flapped the Crow Witch. Her body seemed to be made up of mass of flying crows.

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. "You lost the love of your life for the sake of duty."

"So?"

"So, I know what it is like," Sailor Moon said, as she puts away her weapon, after dealing with the were-crow servitors. "Perhaps we can share stories?"

"No!" the Crow Witch said, as she blasted Sailor Moon, who stood her ground.

"Fight me!" the Crow Witch said.

"I'm not your enemy, Melpha."

"Don't call me that!" the Crow Witch said, as she lobbed giant eggs at Usagi, who swatted the eggs aside. Usagi then rushes towards the Crow Witch, and leaped on top of the entity. The Crow Witch then took to the skies in an effort to shake off the Moon Princess.

"Know that our minds our one," Sailor Moon said, as she used the Vulcan Mind Meld unto the Crow Witch…

It worked.

"Thank you, for freeing me from my burden, Moon Princess," the Crow Witch said. "I give to you my power…"

Taking on the Crow Witch's power, Sailor Moon had command over the crows, and knew the crow's witchcraft.

"Good luck on your journey…"

With that, the Crow Witch faded into the ether.

Just then, the Crow Witch's fortress tower began to break up. At the same time, she saw the Sacred Horse appear.

"Quickly, Moon Princess!" the steed said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sailor Moon said, as she jumped on its back.

With that, Sailor Moon heads deeper into vampire territory…

"Knock, knock?" Sailor Moon said, after she smashed into the gates of the vampire-controlled city of Wygol with her Warthog, which she used to ride across the snow-covered land.

"I'm surprised that you are of good cheer, with all things considered," Zobek said, as he rose to his feet.

Sailor Moon looks around to see the dead strewn all over the courtyard.

"Oh, my," Sailor Moon said, as she leaps off her Warthog, before swatting it to leave the area.

"Oh, my, is correct, Moon Princess," Zobek said. "I take it you've seen massacres like this before?"

"Too many times," Sailor Moon said, as she bows her head to say a silent prayer. "How could this happen?"

"Because the vampires can, and because one man refuses to help his people out of fear."

"Help…how?"

"It is said he possess a power that could destroy vampires easily, it seems."

"Then my power is not enough?" Sailor Moon asked. "I can do away with evil using my Lunarian powers."

"Your powers have been weakened by the fact that your presence is here in the Land of Vampires," Zobek said. "At the very least, your heritage is tied to that of the 'Changing Breed', which is why you did not suffer any ill-effects in the Land of the Lycans."

"So, I got to get this 'sun talisman'?"

"Correct."

Suddenly, the ground bursts open, and out pops the servants of the vampires…

"Ghouls!" Zobek said, as the vampire-like walking corpses moved to attack. Of course, some ghouls can look normal, as long as they drink their master's blood while still alive. Otherwise, they become monstrous fiends.

"Be on guard, Moon Princess!"

"You think?" Sailor Moon said, as she twirled her Crescent Moon Whip…

After getting her whip upgrade, to deal with vampires, Sailor Moon and Zobek went to find the abbot with the sun talisman, only to find that the abbot was dead at the hands of-

"Vampires!" Zobek yelled.

"So it seems," Sailor Moon said, as she pops the handle to expose her anti-vampire spike. She then leaps up at the last minute, and impales the attacking vampire in the back.

"Nice one," Zobek said. "We might just live through this evening after all…"

Besides dealing with vampires and ghouls, the pair dealt with various traps, ironically set by the monks for protection against the vampires. They also dealt with haunted suits of armor in the Abbey Library, as well as a puzzle of sorts involving redirected light from, before the pair found the Doran, the Head Abbot.

"Give it back, you harlot!" said Doran, as he clutched after Sailor Moon, as she took the Sun Talisman.

"That's Ms. Harlot to YOU, Abbot Doran," Sailor Moon said.

"Come, we have much work to do," Zobek said, as he turns to leave the tower. "He left the people of this town to die; let him join him."

"Don't leave me defenseless!"

"Here," Sailor Moon said, as she stabs the ground with one of her Holy Daggers. "This'll give you some time to escape."

"Please, don't leave me alone...!"

Unfortunately, even after getting the Sun Talisman, Sailor Moon was forced to confront the Vampire Lord alone, or the rest of the village would suffer. Along the way, she used her Lycan rage to stop the Vampire Lord's chief enforcer, named Brauner, who was directly responsible for the village's state of affairs.

"So, you're the Moon Princess," the vampire enforcer said. "You are going to be such easy prey…"

Channeling her power to enhance her whip, Sailor Moon waited until the last minute for the monster to charge…

"Here I come-!"

As the vampire enforce charged forward, Sailor Moon used her whip to slice him to pieces.

"How-?" the vampire enforcer said, as he fell apart.

"Upgrade," Sailor Moon said with a smirk, as she walked off towards the main castle of the Lord of Vampires. Unfortunately, to avoid additional problems, she would have to journey through the sewers in order to get to her destination. Still, that meant dealing with Skeleton Warriors, who were victims of the vampire lord's magics. Once out of the sewers, it was through the courtyards, the dreaded maze gardens, and the castle hall, where she met Laura, the daughter of the Lord of the Vampires…

"I just sank your battleship!" Sailor Moon said, as she danced the jig. She played a game of "Vampire Wargames" (like chess but cooler) with the child vampire. Otherwise, Laura would not help her find her mother…"

"How could you beat me so easily?" Laura said with outrage. "And…what's a 'battleship'?"

"Er, never mind," Sailor Moon said, as she brought out her pipe, blew out bubbles, and put on her "science face". "As to your quest, young one, I emerged victorious using the 'Occam's Razor' gambit by factoring the probability using third dimensional methodology-"

"Huh?"

"Um, I'm just really, really good?" Sailor Moon said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Um, right. Anyway, I'll send you on your way…"

Laura sent Sailor Moon through the Refectory (or dining room), where she had to deal with the cook, who stood as tall as an ogre, and but was a lot smarter. She used called down her crows to distract the cook long enough to bind him with her webbing. Making haste, she dealt with one last obstacle (more phantom knights and skeletal warriors before climbing to the upper terraces. By this point, Sailor Moon began to feel a peace in this strange place, as if she belonged…

She was surprised to come upon a laboratory of some kind in the upper balcony. Whatever it was all about, it had something to do with electricity, and lots of it.

"Hmmm," Sailor Moon mused, as she read some of the notes lying on the table. She was amazed that the laboratory's master was able to harness such large amounts of electricity, and not utilize it to wire the castle…

Unfortunately, Sailor Moon discovered the mechanical monstrosity, which utilized a human brain, to act. Thankfully, she remembered her basic sciences by switching the flow of the mechanical monster's power consumption from alternating current to direct current, shorting out the construct in the process…

After collecting more artifacts with the help of the Chromatic Observatory puzzle, Sailor Moon did run into Laura again, who felt she was cheated. So, she animated her toys attack to Sailor Moon. Only when Sailor Moon offered to tell Laura a bedtime story, something that her own mother hasn't down in centuries, did Laura relent. Afterwards, it was past the Clocktower, and then on to meet Bruener's twin brother Orlox…

"You killed my brother!" Orlox said. "Prepare to die!"

"Well, if your brother Bruener wasn't such a bastard, then maybe we could work a deal, you know?" Sailor Moon said defiantly. "But look, I'll cure you of your vampirism, if you just walk away…"

Sailor Moon then puts on a goaltender hockey mask. She then brings up an old school microphone.

"JUST WALK AWAY, AND I'LL SPARE YOUR LIFE," Sailor Moon said in a guttural voice. "WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT, SO JUST WALK AWAY."

"How dare you mock me?" Orlox yelled, as he charged forward.

Although, Orlox was moving at a frightening speed, Sailor Moon was moving faster, as demonstrated by the fact that she avoided his combo attack that consisted of instant teleportation, super speed and a swipe of the claw.

"What the-?" Orlox yelled.

"Look, I didn't give your brother a chance, because he was SUCH a bastard," Sailor Moon said, as she began to disrobe. "So, I'll make your death…fun."

"Trying to use your female body on me will NOT be satisfying."

"We'll see about that," Sailor Moon said, as she slides into a fighting stance. "Let me show you the art of Inujutsu."

Orlox roars, as he charges again. However, Sailor Moon stood her ground, and, at the last minute, used as a classic judo maneuver to get Orlox onto the ground. She then leaps into the air.

"Cowabunga!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she lands on target, and had her way with Orlox…

Hours later, Orlox was trying to get away.

"Make it stop, make stop!" Orlox yelles, as he tried to get away unsuccessfully.

"Come here, big boy!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she pulls Orlox back to her side.

"Just kill me!" Orlox begged. "Please-!"

True to her word, Sailor Moon made love to her foe…to death.

"Humph," Sailor Moon said, as she dressed herself. She looked down at Orlox, who died from a heart attack.

"And I STILL wasn't satisfied. Ranma never had THIS sort of problem…"

And, with that, she confronted the Lord of Vampires.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Do to the sheer size of this adventure I have to extend the story by two chapters. But don't worry; it'll be worth it (I hope)…**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 13: The Lady of Shadows! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, five-part story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the lore of "Castlevania: Lords of Shadows" reboot, and, in no way, will there be much spoilers.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "The Middle" (III)**

**

* * *

**

Using the blood of Orlox, what's left, that is, Sailor Moon opens the door to the Lord of Vampire's throne room.

"Hel-lo?" Sailor Moon said, as she 'sing-songs' her voice. "Trick or treat?"

"So, you've had your way with my best warrior, little princess," said the beautiful Carmella, as she slinks towards Sailor Moon in her sexy robe and gown. Behind her, like when Sailor Moon faced Cornell in Agharta, the light of Heaven shines upon a single spot in the immediate area.

"And now, you want the piece of the God Mask that enabled my better half to ascend unto Heaven."

"That, and the fact that I have to stop you, Lady Carmella," Sailor Moon said. "You know how these things are."

"After watching your performance with Orlox, I can provide you with much pleasure."

"With you or with your minions?"

"My…tastes, as I suspect as is yours, is not depended upon the gender of the lover."

"As tempting as it is, I will have to end your un-life in order to get the next piece of the God Mask. And I don't have to worry about Laura not having a mother, since you haven't been one to her in centuries."

"Then, foolish girl, you shall know my true power," Carmella said, as she summoned her elite guard to her side, all of whom were vampires. "Your doom is at hand!"

Sailor Moon takes a look at this, and laughs.

"What is so funny?" Carmella said. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, not at all, Lady Carmella," Sailor Moon said, as her eyes turned greenish orange-red.

"What is this?" Carmella said, as she floated back a bit.

"You see, Lady Carmella, you're not the vampire royal in this room," Sailor Moon said, as she showed her fangs.

"If you are, why did you not show yourself earlier?"

"I never let my enemies know my true power," Sailor Moon lied. She didn't want to use her true power because of how the darkness was corrupting her soul, and that using the power of the Dark would accelerate that process…

"But…I didn't sense you being a vampire in my lands," Carmella said.

"That's because I had been 'cured' of my vampirism, so to speak."

"Explain."

"You see, where I come from, I had been turned into a vampire by an elder vampire, before I found the cure to my 'disease'…by conquering my inner beast by achieving peace within myself through the 'Ritual of Golconda'."

"Sounds like one of Saulot myth," Carmella spat. Saulot was the founder of the Salubri vampire clan was generally despised as being the "goody two-shoes" of the vampire nation, and was regularly hunted by the other clans on principle.

"Unfortunately, I had met an even more powerful vampire, fought him, and was forced to commit the act of diablerie him. Now, I am of his generation…and power, although I did achieve my peace with this…development."

"And which vampire did this to you, if I may ask?"

"Ravnos."

"What?" Carmella said, as she was taken aback. She then turns towards her minions.

"KILL HER!"

With that, Carmella's minions attacked, while Carmella floats into the air with force field bubble around her.

Sailor Moon immediate utilizes her Crescent Moon Whip to force her enemies back, but she was surprised when Carmella blasted her with lightning.

"Augh!" Sailor Moon said, as she was thrown back.

"Surprised?" Carmella said mockingly.

"A little," Sailor Moon replied. She then whirled her whip around to latch unto one of the vampire minions, and pulled him up to her. After stabbing him in the chest with the spike of her whip, she took the corpse, and tossed it at Carmella.

"Fool!" Carmella said, as she casually swats the corpse out of the way. "You think you can-?"

"Yahhhhh!" Sailor Moon said, as she descended upon Carmella. She had used Carmella's distraction to leap at her. However, she was stopped by the force field.

"HAHAHAHA!" Carmella said, as she was about to discharge her lightning attack again. "You fell short."

"I know," Sailor Moon said, as she twists the knob of her weapon, extending the spike's reach.

"Urgh!" Carmella said, as she was impaled through the chest.

"I bet you haven't had anything long and slender stuck between your 'boobs' in years," Sailor Moon smirked, as she and Carmella went down to the ground.

This injury does much to do away Carmella's illusion of humanity, as the Lord of Vampires reveal her true forms: that of huge she-bat.

"Holy shimoli, bat-woman!" Sailor Moon said mockingly.

"You think you can defeat me?" Carmella-bat said, as she swatted Sailor Moon away.

"Well, I can certainly try," Sailor Moon said. "And remember that whole thing about the Salubri?"

"Yes?"

"When I achieved Golgonda, I acquired a NEW power, which enhanced an OLD power…"

Sailor Moon forms a triangle over her forehead, as her Crescent Moon Mark forms a third eye.

"Moon Soul Healing!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she emitted a beam of pure light from her forehead, which was designed to purify the souls of the victim. However, if one had no soul, or refuses to be healed, then the beam is a destroyer.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh-!" yelled the minions, as they were vaporized instantly. However, Carmella, being the Lord of Shadows, was able to put up a fight.

"I will not…be destroyed by the like of you!" Carmella screeched.

"Yeah, yeah you will," Sailor Moon said, as she used whip to pull Carmella to her. When she got close enough, Sailor Moon then leaped over her foe, and latched unto her back.

"What are you doing?" Carmella asked in fright.

"I want your blood," Sailor Moon said with finality, as she bit down on Carmella's neck.

"Ah!" Carmella said, as she desperately tried to shake off Sailor Moon to no avail. She knew that the Moon Princess was committing the act of diablerie, as she felt herself being absorbed into the Moon Princess…

And when it was over, Sailor Moon had absorbed Carmella's power, and became the new Lord of the Vampires, as evident by her display of her wings.

"Whew," Sailor Moon said, as she relaxed a bit. "Now, to get the third piece of the God Mask…"

After getting the third piece, Pan shows up.

"So, what have you learned thus far, Moon Princess?" Pan asked coyly.

"I learned that each of the Lords of Shadow were founders of the Brotherhood of Light, who then discarded their dark sides for Heaven," Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Then you know the truth of the third Dark Lord, as well as the risk in facing him?"

"I do, but it's not something I want to face."

"But you must, Moon Princess. Ever since you changed Fate, you know that you are destined to Fall, when all this is over."

"No, I'm destined to find my way back home. Light…dark…it's all the same."

"Is it? Or is it how we react to the Light and the Dark that makes all the difference?"

"I suppose you're right," Sailor Moon said. "At least, I know what to expect, should I fall."

"Falling is one thing; knowing how to get back up is another. You will have to find a focus that will allow you to find the strength to overcome this last leg of your journey."

"Tell me this: why are you helping me anyway?"

"Simple: I want humanity to have a chance to grow into their own, and not have those in power lord their will over them."

"Sounds…revolutionary."

"Indeed. Now, go on, and fulfill your destiny…"

And with that, Sailor Moon steps through the portal that Pan arrived in, and takes off. Destination: the realm of the Lord of the Necromancers…

Upon reaching the Bone Forest, the Moon Princess main fight were mostly zombies, some of which threw their heads at her like bombs. From there, she arrived at the desolate Woe Moors, where she met the infamous Baba Yaga.

"Oh, how pretty you are," Baba said, as she clutched her cane. "I was once pretty as you…"

"I was told by Pan that you would help me in my quest, Old Mother," Sailor Moon said, as she gave the honorific title to the ancient witch.

"And help I shall. All I need is my blue rose, which I keep in my music box. But, alas, the crows took the keys."

"Well, I have my way of commanding crows," Sailor Moon said. She then stuck out her head, and summoned her crows to her. A crow arrived. Sailor Moon whispered something into its ear…

"CAW!" screeched, as it took to the skies. A few minutes later, it came back with the keys.

"Blessed are you, my child," Baba said happily, as Sailor Moon hands the keys to the witch.

"Yeah, it's good thing I know how to command the crows, since I would have faced those 'living' scarecrows. Yeesh."

"Ah. So, let's retrieve my blue rose…"

Upon retrieving the Blue Rose within Baba's Music Box, the Old Mother sent Usagi to the Titan Graveyard. Essentially, it was a junkyard filled with broken stone Titans. However, she faces a continued threat at the hands of ghoulish creatures, including undead with tentacles for legs. They would use discarded caskets as their "clam shells". Though difficult to defeat, they were defeated nevertheless. However, it was there was one victory that Sailor Moon did not want…

"Fight me!" said Pan, as he strode forth to fight Sailor Moon. He had used his remaining magics to restore himself to his prime: that of an Olympian decked in armor known as "The Silver Warrior".

"I don't want to fight you!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she dodged a sword blow.

"You will fight me, or you will fail in your quest," Pan said, as he threw his sword at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon catches it, and throws it back using her whip to create a swinging arc. However, Pan allows the blade to impale him.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed, as she rushes over to her friend. "Why?"

"Because your enemy knows you well, as you well know," Pan said. "You no longer have to hold back…"

Pause.

"Promise me that you will not."

"I won't," Sailor Moon said with a tear streaming down her face.

"Good, now, I can return to Mt. Olympus…with honor…"

And, with that, Pan fades away in the ether.

At the same time, Sailor Moon feels her power returning in full, to levels that were at before she and Ranma fell into Umar's trap.

"Now, to end this and return home," Sailor Moon said, as she smashed the wall with her superhuman strength in a thunderous roar. "Lord of the Necromancers…I am coming for you!"

And so, it went, as she left the trial of the Fire Pinnacle a renewed "magical girl"…

Upon entering the Underworld, Sailor Moon was ruthless. With her strength returned, she knocked down waves after waves of undead and demons.

Her first stop on her quest in the Underworld was the Fire Cemetery, followed by the Crematory, run by the Grave Digger, a powerful demon that controls the Creepers. The Creepers tried to molest Sailor Moon with their tentacle legs.

The Moon Princess will have none of that.

"Hu-wa!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she smacks the ground with her Crescent Moon Whip. It causes a small quake that shakes the resolves of the Creepers.

Upon entering the lair of the Grave Digger, the demon strikes Sailor Moon. However, she held up her Gauntlet to create a localized force field that deflected the blow's damage.

"Try that again," Sailor Moon said, as she squint her eyes.

The Grave Digger roars again, as he swings his mighty digging spade.

This time, however, Sailor Moon steps up to avoid getting cleaved in half, and catches the long handle.

"You have done LOST your mind, or perhaps your head?" Sailor Moon said, as she yanks the spade away, and then uses it to decapitate the Grave Digger before sending it over into the abyss. Unfortunately, as the Grave Digger fell, he grabs the Moon Princess.

"Ulp!" Sailor Moon said, as she fell over, into the darkness…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: We conclude this story. See you then…**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 13: The Lady of Shadows! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Castlevania and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, five-part story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon the lore of "Castlevania: Lords of Shadows" reboot, and, in no way, will there be much spoilers.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "The End"**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in modern times…

"Take a look at this," Dr. Tempo said, as he showed a news story to his friend Taimu Kyaasaisha. The story was a part of a segment on the renovation of Japan's oldest Christian church, located on the edge of Azabuu Juuban Ward.

"So what's so good about some church, boss?" Taimu said, as he continued to munch on his popcorn. "I was busy watching the Japan's "World Series Game" between the Giants and the Athletics."

"What's special about this particular church is its name," Dr. Tempo said, as he brought up the names…"

"'The Church of Our Lady Serenity'?" Taimu said, as he read the Church's name in the description. "So?"

"The church was named after the Saint of Bunnies, the Moon, Love and Justice," Dr. Tempo said. "Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"No, because people can be saints over the mostly everything, so I don't."

"Okay, then looks at the glass stained windows then…"

Taimu looked at the stained windows featuring a very familiar figure in a variety of poises, all of which were heroic.

"Now, THAT is strange."

"I did a brief background on this church," Dr. Tempo said. "It's the only church in Japan to have survived the Shogunate's and Imperial Japan's prohibition against Christianity. Any time some important figure wanted to tear down the structure, that person either mysteriously change his mind, or dies. And when Tokyo was attacked by the Americans during World War II, it was one of the few structures to survive."

Taimu gives the Machine Doctor a look of disbelief.

"And I'm not kidding on that. In fact, many Japanese became Christians because of what they saw as a miracle from God."

Pause.

"Furthermore, I discovered a level ten blip in the space-time continuum," Dr. Tempo said, as he switches the screen to show the temporal equivalent of the Richter scale. "I didn't catch it because the magnitude of the change was temporally and locally specific. I even double-checked to make sure that I was on the money, and discovered that, originally, that church was not there at that site, before…"

Pause.

"Still, in spite of that change, the overall timeline remained intact."

"In other words, someone was making sure that the effects of the change did not spill over."

"Correct."

"Okay, so what are we going to do? Call 'Dumpling-Head on this?"

"I've tried, but was told that they were on a mission in the Dark Dimension. And we aren't going to do anything. Instead, I want you and Rosuto investigate the matter."

"Why him and not you?"

"One, I consulted with a precognition expert that stated that will need help on this one, and, two, it'll give Rosuto more opportunities to be involved with the good guys for a change."

"In other words, you're afraid that if there is a problem, you'll get your butt kicked," Taimu said with a smirk.

"I'm a scientist more than an adventurer, Taimu. I'm fragile. But I'll be monitoring your activities."

"Yeah, right!"

Later, Taimu and his partner, a man named "Rosuto", arrive at their destination. While Taimu slicked his hair back and had a air of professionalism surrounding him, his partner had wild hair and a surly expression on his face. Rosuto was, in fact, the reincarnation of a previous enemy that sought Sailor Moon's destruction. However, Sailor Moon turned the tables on the agent of Chaos, and forced him to be reborn as a mute, special needs child. This was undone later by a man named Soma Cruz, who wanted to restore his boss back to normal. However, Rosuto, seeing a second chance, fought back, and became a new man. For now, he generally hangs out with Dr. Tempo, and takes the occasional assignment as a "Demon Hunter" and paladin, like now...

"Now, I want you to behave yourself, Rosuto," Taimu said, as he and his partner, , enters the empty church. "We're just scoping the place out for now."

"You think I'm still like Requiem, after all this time?" Rosuto said with annoyance. "I would think that me helping the Moon Princess to stop Soma Cruz's latest experiment would enable you to trust me more."

"Think of your reformation as an on-going thing," Taimu said. "And seeing how you deal with this latest gig will allow Dr. Tempo to evaluate your...situation better."

"Whatever..."

Just then, a priest appears in front of the two.

"Greetings, young ones," said the man. He wore his priestly garb. He had white hair, a white beard, and a disposition of extreme age in spite of his youthful look.

"Um, hello," Taimu said, as he and Rosuto scanned the place. So far, the insides of the Church appeared to be normal.

"My name is Father Zobek. I'm surprised to see you two here, considering the fact that we rarely have visitors."

"We noticed that," Rosuto said, as he extends his senses. He felt a great power in this place, and he wasn't thinking metaphorically either. He also had the feeling that they were being watched…

"We're doing a blog story on the impact of this church in the community, as well as its history," Taimu.

"Well, considering the fact that we're close to its anniversary, I'm glad to hear that," Zobek said. "Well, I can provide you the records…as well as other texts that could help your story."

"Well, we'll get to that, but what do you know about the history of this church?"

"Well, young man, it was dedicated to the sainted warrior known as Serenity, who brave protected the people from the Lords of Shadow."

"Pardon?"

"They were a chaotic bunch who terrorized the people as a means of ruling over them."

"Sounds like my type of people," Rosuto said. "You know, being chaotic and all."

"Oh, you should not think of such things, young man."

"No, I'm just saying that being of the chaos side of things shouldn't be seen as evil. I mean, there are people who do believe in freedom from control."

"I suppose you're right," Zobek said. "Perhaps…if the Lords of Shadow were into moderation, they would not have been defeated?"

"How did they get defeated anyway?" Taimu asked.

"Take a look at the record," Zobek said, as he shows off the altar piece behind the main altar. "On your left is Serenity defeating the Lycan king on the ruins of Agharta. In the middle, she is defeating the Vampire queen at Wygol. And in the left, Serenity is defeating the Necromancer lord, who is guided by the hands of Satan."

Pause.

"And it is THAT battle that is most…interesting, one that would seal the fate of the Princess of the Moon…"

FLASHBACK!

Sailor Moon grumbled, as she climbed out of the Crematory Oven. She hated when foes try to take out the victor, in order to make the victory. Still, being dropped into the Crematory allowed her to take a short cut straight into the Abyss of the Necromancers. And luckily for her, she knew a thing or two about the Underworld…

After changing the conditions of the Underworld, by adjusting the light and dark spheres using a celestial gyroscope, and solving the stone path puzzle, Sailor Moon confronted reapers and Necromancers along the way.

"Hu-wah!" Sailor Moon said, as she twirled Crescent Moon Whip to destroy legions of undead and reapers instantaneously.

"You will join my minions," one of the Necromancers said, as he delivered death energy unto the ground.

"Your problem is that you need some love in your life," Sailor Moon said, as she twirled her whip around. "Moon Love Me Escalation!"

The skies opened up, and a giant heart falls on top of the Necromancers that attacked Sailor Moon.

"Oh, dear…"

Afterwards, Sailor Moon utilizes the Necromancers Abyss' teleport system to get around, until she met one of the more powerful of the Necromancers…

"Look at you, so-called 'Soldier of Love and Justice'!" yelled the Keeper of the Dracolich. "You are nothing more than a death dealer!"

"How can I be a 'death dealer'…when what I destroyed was already dead?" Sailor Moon said.

"Well…that's not the point! You have given anyone a chance to redemption!"

"Uh, hello, we're in the Underworld? I think your fates were already sealed long before I showed up."

"Very well, you shall remain here!" said the Keeper, as he stabs the ground with his scythe. The ground moves, and out pops a giant, skeletal dragon that flew.

"This is what we used to destroy the people of Agharta!" the Keeper said. "We used their ways against them. And now, I will use the Dracolich to destroy you, Moon Princess!"

With that, the fight was on.

As the Dracolich flew, Sailor Moon hops on its back, holding on in the process.

"Ha!" Sailor Moon scoffed, as she made its way to the head of the Dracolich. "I rode things much wilder than that! Oh, wait, that didn't sound right…"

Once Sailor Moon made it to the head of the Dracolich, she decides to flip the script on the Necromancers…

"Let's see if I can change things," Sailor Moon said, as she stared into the main control node, which appeared to be a large jewel.

"Moon Healing Domination!" the Moon Princess said, as her Crescent Moon mark changes into an eye. She then discharges her energies into the jewel. When the jewel changes color (from sickly green to white), the other control nodes had changed colors throughout the Dracolich's body as well.

"Now, do you want to be friends?" Sailor Moon asked the Dracolich.

It roared yes, having acknowledged the Moon Princess as its new mistress.

"Good," Sailor Moon said, as she sat on the Dracolich's head, using her whip as a harness.

"Now, let's deal with some Necromancers…"

A short while later, the Dracolich, under the direction of Sailor Moon, flew around the Abyss, dispatching justice unto the Necromancers.

"Ai-yeee-!" said the fleeing Necromancers, as they were utterly annihilated.

"For Agharta!" Sailor Moon yelled. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Afterwards, the Dracolich took its new mistress where she needed to be.

"I know, friend, but this is something I need to do alone," Sailor Moon said, as she places her hand on the Dracolich's face. "For now, live for yourself, until I have need for your services again."

The Dracolich nods its head, has it took to the skies for parts unknown in the Underworld.

With a sigh, Sailor Moon faces the Lord of the Necromancers…

Sailor Moon sees the familiar column of light, as she steps forward to claim the last piece of the God Mask. She then kneels and says the spiritual words to call upon the final piece…

"Mecca lecca hi, mecca hiney ho!" Sailor Moon said. When nothing happened, she said the real words of power, claimed the final piece, and assembled the mask.

"Huh," Sailor Moon said. "That was a bit…anticlimactic…"

Just then, Zobek appears.

"Good, you have reassembled the God Mask," Zobek said.

"Yeah, and that's the thing. You would think that the Lord of the Necromancers would be here to defend it, unless…"

Bingo.

"You're the Lord of the Necromancers, Zobek," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, I am," Zobek said, as he changes his form to his true appearance. He now wore robes and a mask.

"And to think that a stupid girl would get it."

"Oh, I got it," Sailor Moon said. "Basically, Brother Gabriel was supposed to be your pawn in all this, but Fate took a different turn."

"Indeed," Zobek sneered. "It was I who separated the Heavens and the Earth that created the Lords of Shadow. But instead of absolute power, there was a stalemate of special interests between us. Upon the destruction of the city of Agharta, I realized that only absolute power can create the order that I crave."

"I get it now. You three Lords and your better halves are avatars of the Triat: Wyld, Wyrm and Weaver. Cornell was the shadow of the Wyld, you were shadow of the Weaver, and Carmella balanced you two as the Wyrm. Your better halves correspond thusly, but dedicated to a moral good."

"Brilliant deduction. Neither the Light nor the Shadow is just one element in and of themselves. Even Light and Shadow have aspects to themselves."

Pause.

"I have planned intricately, to insure that this day has arrived," Zobek said. "Gabriel's death was a set-back, but you proved worthy enough to follow his path on the promise of redemption, and on the promise of finding your way back home. That day you arrived, I had sensed Gabriel's fate change, and thus tried to intercede before it was too late, and it was."

"So, tell me this: how do you know that reassembling the God Mask will grant you this awesome power?"

"I was inspired by a voice from the Dark," Zobek said. "It was because of that inspiration that I was able to hatch my master plan."

"A voice…told you to do this thing?"

"Well, yes."

"And you did all this because of the voice in your head, a plan that was painstakingly complicated."

"What do you mean?" Zobek said angrily.

"I mean that you think you're clever enough to use me, but you don't see the irony of what you just told me…"

Sailor Moon looks around.

"Whoever is REALLY pulling the strings, show yourself!" Sailor Moon said.

"How dare you dismiss like that!" Zobek said, as he began to glow with power.

"Two things. One, even before I came into my full power, I learned that all my enemies were being controlled by a cosmic force known as 'Chaos', and all its puppets believed that they were the masters of their domains, when they were nothing more than pawns."

Pause.

"And, two, I have learned much about 'plots within plots', my dear Zobek."

Pause.

"And it is obvious that you have been played, fool!"

"You shall die, for that- AHHHHHHHH!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHARADE," said a booming voice, as Zobek was lit on fire. Upon his death, Sailor Moon absorbs his power, and thus becomes the Lord of the Necromancers.

"Yuck," Sailor Moon said, as she held her nose. "Smells like bacon around here…"

A handsome man with long, black hair and black eyes appear within a black mist. He held a halberd in his hands. Strangely, he looked like a young Keanu Reeves…

"It's been a long time, Moon Princess," Lucifer said. He was known otherwise as "Satan".

"It has, Fallen One," Sailor Moon said. "So, this was your latest plot to deal with 'Daddy issues'?"

"Humph, you know me so well," Lucifer said with a smirk. "Now, be a good girl, and hand me the mask."

"You know I can't do that. I've seen too much of your handiwork already."

Pause.

"You will have to get past me, if you want the God Mask," Sailor Moon said, as she tosses the mask behind her.

"I suppose it's inevitable that we would fight each other."

Lucifer then gets into a fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself, Moon Princess!" Lucifer declared.

"So be it," Sailor Moon said, as she twirls her Crescent Moon Whip around her head, as her Crescent Moon Mark glowed with power. "I'll end this, no matter what-!"

And thus the battle over the destiny of humanity begins…

END FLASHBACK!

"Needless to say, the Moon Princess prevailed," Zobek said. "Otherwise, we would not have been here."

"How exactly did she defeat Satan exactly?" Taimu asked.

"Serenity showed Satan mercy, rather than kill him," Zobek said. "She wrote that it wasn't her place to destroy God's fallen without HIS permission."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, the Moon Princess sealed Lucifer away before returning to the land of the living, having freed it from the Dark. She would live out her days in a convent before passing on to the lands of the East: here in Japan."

"Huh," Rosuto said. "I'm surprised that she didn't make love to Lucifer before sealing Satan away."

"Actually, in the Apocryphal texts of the stories, she did, out of mercy," Zobek said in embarrassment. "But the Church discounted those texts as heresy."

"I see," Taimu said. "Well, we thank you for your time, Father Zobek."

"Anytime, young man," Zobek said with a smile.

Later that night…

"I feel weird breaking into a church," Rosuto said, as he, Taimu and Dr. Tempo entered the passage below the church.

"If my readings are correct, then we will find the truth about this place," Taimu said.

"Well, hurry up and get this over with," Rosuto said. "I got a date tonight."

"You always have a date…every night."

"I can't help it that I'm popular," Rosuto said with a grin.

Later, the trio would uncover the truth of the matter, much to their detriment, after being found out by Father Zobek.

"No!" Zobek said, as he struggled in his bonds. "Do not open that crypt!"

"I'm sorry, Father, but we have to make sure that what you have stored in here isn't a threat to humanity," Dr. Tempo said, as he had Taimu and Rosuto unseal the locks to the stone facing…

"Done," Taimu said, as he lifts the stone cover…

Suddenly, something cold and clawed grabs Taimu's hand.

"Ow!" Taimu said, as another hand pushes the stone lid aside with ease.

"My goodness," Dr. Tempo said with alarm, as a pale, yellow-eyed Usagi stood up.

"You have disturbed me," Usagi said in a cracked voice. "Why?"

"We were looking for a disturbance in the timeline, and found the source here."

Before Usagi could say anything, she sees Zobek.

"Zobek…is here?"

"Moon Princess, let me explain," Zobek tried to say. However, Usagi would have none of it.

"How dare you come to this place!" Usagi said, as she flings Taimu around. "Have you and your minions come to destroy me?"

Pause.

"Well, not if I destroy you first!" said Usagi, as she discharges a bolt of lightning from her person, and hits everyone in the room, save for Rosuto, who dodges at the last minute.

"Sorry, princess," Rosuto said with a smirkl, as he pulls out his Chaos Key Blade. "You attack me, I just got to respond."

With that, Rosuto charges forward.

At last minute, Usagi forms a psi-sword in her hand, and blocks the blow.

"I don't know who you are, but you have much gall attack me," Usagi sneered.

Pause.

"Let's see how tough you are, little man."

With that, Usagi performs a teleportation rote herself, and Rosuto, out of the crypt, and to the outside in a black mist.

"What did you do to her?" Dr. Tempo demanded.

"I did nothing to her," Zobek said. "You woke the Moon Princess up before it was time. Now, she's in a fit of madness, and can't remember well because of your impatient."

"Is there anything you can do to help her?" Taimu asked, as he gets up.

"I have the God Mask, which should restore her mind."

"Go get it, and then meet me outside," Dr. Tempo said. "I only hope that we can end this nonsense peacefully…"

Meanwhile, Rosuto and Usagi trade sword blows while in the air, neither one getting an advantage.

"I thought you were nicer than this," Rosuto said, as he threw a fireball at Usagi.

She says nothing, as she takes her Crescent Moon Whip, and captures it with it. She then slams it into Rosuto, causing him to be distracted a bit.

"Ouch!" Rosuto replied. He knew that he couldn't defeat Usagi outright, but he could destract her long enough for him to inflict a serious blow…

"Hey," Rosuto said coyly. "Why have you been hiding all this time..Usagi?

"What did you say?" Usagi said angrily, as she showed her fangs.

"You're name…'Usagi Tsukino'."

"No…don't you dare call me that! EU SUNT DRACUL!" Usagi replied, as she tried to use her whip, only to have Rosuto catch it.

"Grrr!" Usagi growled.

"No doubt you once were," Rosuto said, as he held onto the chain. "But alas. Look at you now. A mere shadow of your former self."

"Shadow, am I? What do you want?"

"You were once the bastion of justice, the champion of the people. And now, you are this. I'll do what I have to in order to bring you back to the light. And if not, then...I'll do what my previous self could not.

"You will try..."

Rousto and Usagi do battle in an epic conflict, showing how strong Rosuto is, although Usagi responded likewise. At the last minute, the newest member of the Lords of Chaos charged the tip of his Chaos Keyblade with the elements of nature, and slams it into her chest. This causes the Moon Princess to rocket into the ground, creating a crater in the process in front of the church where the she has slept for centuries.

Caught up in the moment, Rosuto was about to continue his assault, when Taimu intercepted his trajectory.

"Enough!" Taimu yelled. "She's not a threat."

"She's fallen," Rosuto said. "This is her fate..."

"Fate is what we make of it," Taimu said. "And if I can't convince you of this, maybe Ranma, her husband, will…if you know what I mean."

"Fine," Rosuto said, as Zobek and Dr. Tempo shows up with the God Mask.

"Zobek?" Usagi said, as she breathed hard.

"I was trying to say that I am not your enemy," Zobek said. "Not any more, ever since you showed me a better way."

"Usagi, put this mask on," Dr. Tempo said. "It will restore your sanity."

Usagi looks at the man, and sensed the truth for him.

"Okay," Usagi replied. "I will trust you…"

Usagi allows Dr. Tempo to put the God Mask on her face. It glowed, as its warm light spread throughout her body…

"Ranma," Usagi replied. "I remember…Ranma!"

Usagi then takes off the mask, and then scans the faces that were now familiar to her.

"Zobek, my guardian," Usagi said. She then turns to the others.

"You're Dr. Tempo. And you're Taimu. And you…are Rosuto."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Rosuto replied.

"Wait, Ranma!" Usagi exclaimed, as she stands up. "I have to go to him!"

"We'll take care of things here, princess," Zobek said with a smile.

"Thanks, old friend," Usagi said. She then turns towards the others.

"I owe you guys one," she said, as she teleports out of the area, leaving a black mist behind.

"Bravo," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns to see Soma Cruz using a pity clap to mock his foes.

"You save the Moon Princess, once again," Soma Cruz said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dr. Tempo said.

"The meaning should be clear: I wanted Rosuto to do what his predecessor couldn't do. So, I set up events that would manipulate all parties involved, so that I can set up the Moon Princess. And it seems that I almost had my wish fulfilled."

Pause.

"Short of that, it would have been wonderful to see the Moon Princess fall, and thus become a monster that she feared she was capable of becoming."

"This isn't over, Soma," Taimu said.

"Of course not. As long as any of you are still alive, then the game is still on. Buh-bye…"

With that, Soma Cruz fades away in a mist.

"I hate that guy," Rosuto said.

"We all do, my friend," Dr. Tempo said. "We all do…"

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Dimension…

"I have just banished your precious wife," Umar said. "What are you going to do now?"

Just before Ronin could say something, something big smashes through Umar's inner sanctum…

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she rode the head of her Dracolich, as it roared. "Guess who's back, you witch?"

"No-!" Umar screeched, as the Dracolich smashes into Umar, and through the rest of her citadel. Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos leaps off the head of her stone dragon-friend, and goes to her husband's side.

"Ranma!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she snuggled.

"Arrgh!" Ronin replied. "How did you get so strong?"

"Sorry about that," Sailor Cosmos said, as she broke the bands of Cytorrak rather easily, which gave Ronin pause. Only a dark lord of Cytorrrak's level could break such bands.

"And why do you look like a Sailor Scout version of Lady Death? You haven't been hanging around her or something?"

"No, it's long, long story," Sailor Cosmos said. "Hopefully, I can get some sun into my system, now that I have been freed from my tomb."

"What?"

"Nevermind. But, before we go home, can you do one thing for me?"

"Um, sure. What?"

Sailor Cosmos rips off her clothes and presents her body to her husband.

"Make this Lady of Shadow a woman again," Sailor Cosmos said. "I haven't been with anyone in hundreds of years, and I feel that I've been deprived."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to need 'Blistex' on certain parts of my body, when this is all over?" Ranma said, as he sweated bullets.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it. This one is for you, KP. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, everyone!**


End file.
